A Change In Miakas Life
by SillyBella101
Summary: Miaka moves to America where she finds some new friends but has a suprise from her old ones suzaku seven and yui im not good at summarys sorry this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

(just to tell you this is after miaka summons suzaku but she is still 15 and tamahome I know his reincarnation name is taka but like tamahome better he lives In miakas world and everyone was reborn there so yeah)

Miaka, Miaka come on lets go we have to be on the plane by 1:00

Mommm do we have to go

Yes we do im sorry I know your going to miss Japan but my job needs me there

But its so far away All the way in America and my friends what about them

Miaka I promise you will make new friends there you'll like it when I went there to go see are new house it was so pretty and there's not as much people there then here in Japan

But these friends are special miaka thought to herself what about tamahome she asked

You'll just have to have a long distance relationship im sorry now come on

Tears streaming down her face miaka ran out the door to her car

(at the airport and miaka still crying got onto the plane)

Where's Keisuke?

He's coming down In a week once he finishes this semester

Oh why couldn't I have stayed with him?

He's very stressed trying to move and study he doesn't need his little sister to care for

Ok

Please fasten your seat belts where about to take off

Mom

Yes?

How many plane stops do we have to do before where there?

3 why?

Just wondering

miaka laid her head back and fell to sleep on her way to Orem, Utah in the United States where she will soon live.


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka opened her hazel eyes at the first stop in Main Where she and her mother got off and waited to get on to the plane that would take them to Indianna about 30 minutes later plane came and they got on, she ate and watched the movie then read twilight for a while then finally they arrived 10 minutes later they they got on a different plane then few more hours where they they got off at there last stop in Kansas

Come on miaka this is the last stop then where in Utah oh im so excited

Yeah mom me to miaka said less enthusiastically whoopee

Ok the planes here lets get on you'll like Utah a lot

About 3 hours later they landed in Salt Lake City, Utah

They gathered there luggage stepped outside and waved down a taxi

An hour later they arrived in Orem at there new house

It was a 3 bedrooms 2 baths and 2 storys Miakas bedroom was over looking the front yard with pink floral wallpaper and white carpet she started unpacking some of the important stuff after she did she took a tour of her new house when she went to the back yard it was beautiful the porch led out to a pagoda around the pagoda where white and purple lilacs the grass was as green as green could get there was a little pond over by a weeping willow Miaka had always wanted a back yard since she lived in an apartment

Back in Japan oh how she missed Japan.

Miaka went back to her room and her bed was set up my the window it was a pink comforter with orange pillows her dresser was also set up on the opposite side of the room she had a hot pink rug on the floor and a full length mirror by the dresser her desk was against the wall that had a shelf with pictures of all her seishe tears started streaming down her face

Why, why I miss them so much Tamahom Yui Tasuki all of them she hugged her pillow tightly

Miaka dinner

Oh dinner yay

After dinner miaka unpacked some more tomorrow she would start school

(she was still in junior high it was her last year) at this school she did have to wear a uniform which is weird cause they usually don't in Utah well that's what she heard

She took a shower then went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

When Miaka woke up the sun was shinning through the pink with white lace curtains she woke up and got dressed into her new school uniform a navy blue plaid skirt with a white blouse and a navy blue tie white knee socks and black shoes with a navy blue jacket

Miaka waited at the bus stop surrounded by all these kids that where chatting with all there friends

00000000000000000000000000000000

Macy waited at the bus stop for her friends it was her 2 year at junior high and she was excited one more year to go after this one it was a warm day but windy her brown hair was blowing wildly she should have put it up her brown eyes searching for her friends

Macy

Macy turned around to see her friend Zoe running up to her Zoe had short blonde hair and hazel eyes she had been friends with her since kindergarten

Hey do you know where everybody is no I cant find them

Oh

But I think that Taylor and Kaylee are car pooling together

Oh theres Aubrey and Kelsie

Hi guys

Hey

Aubrey has long blonde haor to her waist and brown eyes

And Kelsie had blonde hair and hazel eyes

Kelsie- wheres Nicole and Emily

I don't know

There they are

Emily and Nicole together- Hi

Emily has black hair and brown eyes

Nicole has short brown hair and brown eyes

( oh and kaylee and taylor )

Taylor has blonde hair and green eyes

And kaylee has brown hair and brown eyes

Zoe – theres the bus

(everyone gets on except for one girls who gets on last)

000000000000000000000

Oh where should I sit ill go to the back oh theres a seat that no one ill sit there


	4. Chapter 4

Miakas seat was behind a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and a girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair and they where chatting like there was no tomorrow it reminded her of her and Yui when the girl with brown hair turned to her

Hi your new here aren't you?

Yes

Well my name is Macy and this is my friend Zoe

Zoe- hi

What's you name?

Miaka

Macy- oh that's so cool is that Japanese

Yeah I moved her from Japan

Macy- that's like my favorite country I love the anime and food

Zoe- ive never seen anime what is it

Macy- it's a Japanese cartoon

Zoe- well Miaka your going to like it here in America

Zoe – it looks like where here

Well Miaka see you later Macy and Zoe said in together

Well it looks like I made some friends unless they where just being nice to me she sighed and walked in

(after school)

000000000000

Jameson im home

Whatever

Fine be that way

Im going over to zoes ok (jameson mumbling I don't care)


	5. Chapter 5

What was that

Jameson- nothing

Ok bye

Macy was walking to zoes house when she turned the corner and BAM

Stranger- ow watch where you going mumbles I hate girls

Macy – thinking wow he has really big orange hair

Authors note- anyone know who it is

Macy – sorry I wasn't watching where I was going

Stranger- whatever

Macy- what's your name

Stranger- ta

Person in back ground – TASUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miaka runs up to them and hugs well you probably guessed it tasuki

Tasuki- hi Miaka

Miaka- I missed you so much

Macy thinking okayyy – hi miaka you know who this is

Miaka- yeah this is Tasuki, Tasuki this is Macy

Macy- hi

Tasuki- grumbles hi

Miaka- what are you doing here

Tasuki – well we decided to have a vacation and so uh we came here to Utah to see what America was like and how you where doing

Miaka sqeals everyone else is here

Tasuki- yeah

Miaka- take me to them

Macy – well I better go bye

Miaka- bye Macy you'll have to come meet all my friends they came out here from Japan just to see me

Macy – cool well bye

Tasuki – mumbles bye

Miaka – bye


	6. Chapter 6

(At Zoes house)

Macy- it was so weird I was walking to your house when I ran into this dude with hair that looked like fire and he's one of Miakas friends from Japan he said that him and a whole bunch of her other friends came down to see her

Zoe- that's weird but Miaka seems like a nice person her name is really cool to

Macy- yeah

000000000000000000000000000000000AAt the place Tasuki and everyone are staying at

Miaka- oh im so excited

Tasuki- everyone has missed you only if it has been a few days especially Tama

(they walk inside)

Tasuki- hey everyone I have a surprise for you

Tamahome walking in What is it Tasuki

Miaka- TAMAHOME

Tahome- Miaka

Hugs each other

Tasuki ok im going to go get everyone else (leaves)

While there kissing ew gross jk

Nuriko- Miaka!!

Miaka- still kissing tama finally there done hey nuriko hey everybody

Everyobody- hey

0000000

Macy walking back to her house

Two people- Hey Macy

Macy turns around to see


	7. Chapter 7

Two girls where walking towards Macy one with Dark chocolate brown hair and grey blue eyes with red and blue streaks in her hair the other girl with chocolate brown hair and blonde streaks with hazel green eyes

Macy- Hey Dani hey Sophi what's up

Dani – nothing much

Dani was the leader of the group she was calm and collected she was a really good singer with Sophi (who was a guitarist) in a band called Wild Fire Chaos Dani and Sophi where twins and they where Macys friends as you could probably guess

Macy- im just on my way home see ya

Twins together- bye

0000000000000000

Yui – ok guys should we tell her now

Nuriko – yeah

Yui – Ok well Miaka my Mom also got a transfer down here and where living a few blocks down from your house

Miaka squealed

And Tamahome said everyone pitched in and we bought a house that's a few houses away from Yui's

Miaka screamed REALLY!

Yui – yeah even my seishe came down (they where reborn) weird huh

Miaka – still screaming THIS IS SO COOL!

All of the sudden Miakas cell rings its her mom

Miaka its time to come home

Miaka – fine bye

Miaka – its so cool you moved doww here well I have to go bye

Everyone – bye

Miaka is walking home when she turns the corner and Bam she looks up to see a zombie and she starts screaming her lungs out


	8. Chapter 8

While Miaka was screaming she hears argh my ears are bleeding that's why I hate girls even though I am one I hate girly girls

Miaka thinking to herself that sounds like what tasuki would say

Sophi – sorry that zombie wasn't for you it was for someone else it fake don't worry my name is Sophi and this is Dani

Dani – yo

Miaka – that's ok my heart started again don't worry hehe

Sophi – so what school do you go to that looks like are uniform

Miaka – I go to oak canyon junior high

Sophi – cool so do we maybe will see you there sometime

Miaka – yeah see you there bye

Twins together – bye

At miakas house

Miakas mom – guess what honey Keisuke is coming down earlier he'll be here tomorrow

Miaka – cool mom ill be in my room

0000000000000

(the next day)

On the bus

Zoe – Hey Macy happy birthday

Macy – thanks

Miaka – its your birthday

Macy – yeah

Miaka- how old are you going to be

Macy well at exactly 7:35 I will be 14

Miaka – cool what are you doing today we should hangout you me and Zoe

Macy – yeah that would be fun

Zoe – yeah cool

After school

Miaka – Zoe, Macy I want to show you some of my friends from Japan then we can go eat somewhere

Macy and Zoe together – ok


	9. Chapter 9

Miaka Zoe and Macy all entered the house

Miaka- is anyone here I want you to meet some of my friends

Everyone come out

Guys this is Macy and Zoe my friends I made here

Everyone – hi

Macy Zoe this is Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Tasuki Macy you've already meet him

Yui, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome

Macy and Zoe together Hi

Miaka – well we are going out to eat for Macy's birthday she's turning 14 Yui want to come with us for a girls night out

Yui – sure

Ok leys go bye

Everyone bye

Miaka – want to ask soi

Yui – I think she's working

Miaka – oh

Macy – you sure do have a lot of friends

Zoe – Tamahome is kinda cute

Miaka- hey lay off he's taken

Zoe – by who

Miaka – me

Zoe – lucky

Macy – so how long have you and Yui been friends

Miaka – since kindergarten

Macy – so have me and Zoe


	10. Chapter 10

Miaka – cool

Yui – hey Miaka I heard Keisuke is coming down today

Miaka – yeah he is

Macy – who's Keisuke

Miaka – My brother

Macy – oh how old

Miaka – 21 why?

Macy – that's the same as my brother Jameson he's 21 also what if they became friends

Miaka – that would be funny

Macy – yeah

Macy's cell phone rings

Macy- hello oh hey dad

Macy's dad – happy birthday what are you doing

Macy – oh just going with some of my friends to eat

Macy's dad – ok I wont bug you anymore see you Friday love you bye

Macy – bye

Macy – that was my dad I see him every Friday my parents are divorced

Miaka- so are mine

Macy – that's weird where alike we both have friends since kindergarten we both have older borthers are parents are divorced Yui and Zoe Have three letters in them we both start with M

Miaka- yeahs its like my life but American

Yui and Zoe – nod at the same time yeah

Everyone burst out laughing where going to be good friends


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note im sorry the chapters aren't long but my pages wont let me make them any longer sorry

000000000000000

After eating they went out to a park to talk

Zoe – so how did you meet all of your friends

Miaka – you wouldn't believe me if I told you

Zoe – try us

Miaka- ok but wait till we finish and don't make fun of us ok

Macy and Zoe together ok

Miaka – well me and Yui went to the library and

( few minutes later )

Macy's and Zoe's mouth where opened in an aw wowww

Zoe's that's…. so cool so your saying that there four sides and you use to be enemies and your friends are the suzaku seven and the seriyu seven are down here also and there reborn

Yui – yes

Miaka – you believe us

Macy and Zoe together yes

That's so cool

Miaka- well we better go

Yui – yeah

Macy – bye

Zoe- bye

At Miaka's house

Miaka – I cant believe they believed us cause its real but at least if anything weird happens they might understand better and with those words she fell asleep

About a week later seriyu and suzaku are good friends with Macy and Zoe

Miaka – hey Keisuke you should hang out with Macy's borther sometime

Keisuke – whatever

Miaka- fine be that way bye

(just so you know Macy An Zoe met the seriyu seven)

At the seishes house

Macy - You guys ready to go to Lagoon

Everyone- yeah

Miaka – ok lets go

(at Lagoon)

Miaka- im going to draw out two names out of this hat and that's the person who you go with

Miaka- ok Tomo and Miboshi your partners

Miaka- nakago and soi your partners

Miaka – Amiboshi and Zoe your partners

Miaka – Ashitire and Chiriko your partners

Miaka – Me And Tamahome are partners

Miaka – Chichiri and Hotohori are partners

Miaka – Nuriko and Mitsuake your partners


	12. Chapter 12

Miaka – Yui and Suboshi your partners

And the last Two Macy and Tasuki your partners

Tasuki and Macy together saying

WHAT!!

Miaka- yep now everyone go your own separate ways

Tasuki – you better not hold onto my arm when your scared or anything like that

Macy – don't worry I wont

Two people walk up to them

Sophi – hey

Dani – hi

Macy– hey what are you doing here

Dani – just going on the rides

Macy- cool well see you around come on tasuki

Tasuki grumbling im coming

Macy – Tasuki lets go on the spider

Tasuki – which ones that

Macy – that one

Macy pointed over to a ride which is a roller coaster and the seat spins around so you could be going back ward or forward

Tauski – fine lets go

They waited in line for a few minutes then got on

Macy – lets go backwards

Tasuki – whatever

But Macy didn't know that secretly inside the red headed seishe was starting to like her or maybe even falling love with her

Macy- Tasuki are you ready

Tasuki – what oh a yeah

Macy – ok don't worry I wont cling onto you

Tasuki – good

Macy – going uphill backwards is scary

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(and the ride is over now)

Macy- which one next you can choose

Tasuki- lets go to a map

How about the Bat

Ok

Few hours later

Will go on one more ride then we better go to the meeting place

Macy- how about we go on rattle snake rapids

Tasuki- whats that

Macy- you'll see

(there about to get on when tasuki see's its on water but he doesn't think he'll get wet)

So they step into and sit down when all of the sudden tasuki heard a water fall

Tasuki- what was that?

Macy – a waterfall


	13. Chapter 13

WHAT!!!

Macy- oh crap now I remember you don't like water oop's sorry

Tasuki stands up

Macy – Tasuki sit down you might fall out of the

Awwwww

They hit a rock and of course tasuki fell out

Tasuki – I cant swim

Macy – Give me you hand

Argh gotcha

Macy pulls tasuki into the thing

Macy- your ok now

Tasuki – thanks

Macy and Tasuki both look into each others eyes then

and he kissed her at first Macy is shocked but then she closes her eyes and kisses back

Tasuki pulled away first

Tasuki – im sorry I don't know what came over me but well Macy im kinda starting to like you a lot will you be my girlfriend

Macy u just stared at Tasuki and she answered back by kissing him again

Macy-tasuki I like you to and yes I will

Tasuki – should we tell everyone or keep it a secret

Macy – they can find out them selves

Tasuki – ok and he smiled his fanged grin

0000000000000000

At the same time amiboshi told his fellings toward Zoe

Amiboshi – Zoe I like you a lot will you be my girl friend

Zoe – yes I will

And they kissed yay

000000000000000000000

When they got back to the seishes house Tauski went up to Macy and asked her out

Macy will you go out with me on like saturday next week

Yes tauski I would love to go out with you what time

Uh 6:00pm

Ok see you then and with that Macy kissed tauski on the cheek and went home

Little did they know a auburn haired priestess was watching

Miaka - tauski can I talk to you

Yeah sure tasuki said in a cheerful mood

So you and Macy huh?

Uh

I knew it your so cute together

And that the priestess walked away

(next Saturday)

Macy's house

Macy – oh im so excited what should I wear its my first date

She finally picked out a violet long sleeved blouse and white skirt that was just above the knee she wore tan boots and she pulled her hair back into a pony tail when she heard the doorbell she hurried and applie some lip gloss and ran to the door


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Tasuki

Hey Macy you look awesome

Thanks so do you

Tasuki was in a green button shirt that brought out his firey hair

He was also was wearing tan khakis pants he looked really good

Tauski – so what movie do you want to see

Macy – uh how about transformers

Tasuki – sure ok lets go

0000000000

Dani was walking when she decided to go to the park just to sit and think

At the park she looked over at the pine tree when she saw someone under it this person had blue hair and a fox face and then he disappeared jk

What the thought Dani that's pretty awesome blue hair with bangs that defy gravity

He kinda scared her so she decided to leave while she was leaving she wasn't watching where she was going and Bam hit right into the blue haired fox faced stranger

Dani – oh sorry mr. fox face

Chichiri- that's ok you know and my names not fox face you know

Dani – ok well I don't know, ya know what is your name then mr. fox face

Chichrir – the name's chichiri ya know

Dani – stop saying ya know oh and your face is peeling

Chichiri – oh he takes mask off dani thinking he looks kinda cute with his mask off, its fixed ya know whats your name

Dani- My name is dani now good bye

Chichri – goodbye ya know

What a weird guy

000000000000000000

(miaka and tamahome)

Miaka

Tamahome

Miaka

Tamahome

Miaka

Tamahome

And that goes on for about an hour

00000000000000

While Macy was getting ready for her date Zoe was getting ready for hers with Amiboshe

What should I wear thought Zoe oh I know Zoe got out her blue grey turtle neck and her long lime green skirt Ill where this so she curled her hair put a little bit of make up on added a coating of cherry lip gloss on her lips then waited for the door bell to ring when it did she hurry put a little more lip stick checked to make sure her hair was a go then ran to the door when she opened it amiboshi was wearing a black and whited striped button shirt with black formal pants

Amiboshe – Hey

Zoe – hi

Amiboshe – where do you want to eat

I don't know how about uh the olive garden (amiboshe) ok lets go


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note sorry some of the time ive been spelling Amiboshi's name wrong cause its spelled amiboshi but some of the time Ive splled it amiboshe so ya

(tamahome and miaka)

Tamahome

Miaka

tamhome

Miaka

Dang I thought this was over already ok well lets see how Macy and Tasuki are doing

000000000000000000000000000000000

Macy - Tasuki that was a good movie don't you think

Tasuki – yeah sure where do you want to go eat

Macy – hmm how about the pizza factory

Tasuki – ok lets go

00000000000

At the olive garden on Zoes and Amiboshis date

Amiboshi – so Zoe what do you think you'll get

Zoe – uh I think im going to get the fettucuni alfredo with chicken

What about you

Amiboshi – I was going to get the same thing

Zoe – haha

00000000000000000000

On there way back to Tasuki's house

Macy – so Tasuki since you've been reborn do you know what happen to your tessen

Tasuki – um I think koji has it

Macy – oh

Tasuki – why?

Macy – I thought I would be kinda cool to see it

Never mind though

Looks like where here

Tasuki – yeah ill walk you up to your door

(tauskis attitude is different when he's around Macy it creeps me out)

At the front door

Macy thinking I wonder if he'll kiss me

Tasuki thinking should I kiss

Aww what the heck sure

Tasuki then kissed Macy

And she kissed back the kissed lasted for about 2 minutes

Tasuki – well ill see you later

Macy – bye Tasuki and she went inside and up to her room where she squealed that was so cool my second or third kiss with him are fist date she squealed again then went to the bath room for a shower then she changed into her purple silk pajamas and went to sleep

A few days later on Monday morning Tasuki called Macy And asked her if shelled like to go on a group date with him Amiboshi Zoe Miaka and Tamahome

Macy – yeah tasuki that would be fun to go on a group date like that ok see you saturday


	16. Chapter 16

(Friday)

Tasuki calls up Macy

hey is it ok if Dani comes with us to

Macy – yeah who is she going with

Chiri

What!

Yeah

Ok bye

Saturday came and everyone was getting ready for there group date

Tamahome was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt with black formal pants

Amiboshi was wearing a butterscotched sweatshirt with a white buttoned shirt underneath

and the white collar folded over with tan pants

chichiri was in a light blue buttoned shirt and white pants

Tasuki was wearing a white and blue striped shirt with blue pants

Miaka was wearing a long seelved v neck maroon shirt with a long tan skirt and black boots her hair pulled up into a maroon ribbon

Zoe was in a red and white plaid tank top woth a denim mini skirt and flip flops and her hair in two pig tails

Dani was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said wild fire and her hair was pulled into a pony tail

And Macy was wearing a long seelved pink and black striped shirt with a short black skirt and black boots her hair was half up half down in a ribbon

At 7 ok all the boys went to go get there dates then they headed out to go eat at brick oven

While they waited for there food to come Macy asked chichiri how he and Dani met

Chichiri- well we where both at the park when she was leaving and so was I they we bumped into each other ya know then we told each other are names then she left but we bumped into each other again the next day so I asked her out then I heard you guys where doing this group date and so ya you know

After everyone ate they went to go see pirates of the carribean 3 then after the movie everyone went there own separate ways

000000000000000

At Macys house

Mscy and Tasuki where standing at her door as they where doing there goodbye kiss for about 4 minutes then They both said there goodbyes and tasuki left when she got inside Macy took a bath the warm water undid all the knots and made her relax then she changed and went to bed


	17. Chapter 17

Five Years Later

Miaka – 20

Tamahome – 22

Tasuki – 22

Macy – 19

Zoe – 19

Amiboshi – 19

Macy and Tasuki are on a date

Macy – can you believe that Miaka and Tamahome got married it just seems like yesterday that we barely met And Dani and Chichirir there weddings soon

Tasuki - .. tasuki's thinking should I ask her should I

Macy – tasuki what's wrong

Tasuki – what oh a nothing

Macy – macy's cell phone rings she picks it up

Hello

WHAT!

OMG

Whens the date

Next week what you already have everything planned out what about your dress

You have that

Ok im so excited for you ok bye

Tasuki – who was that

Macy – that was Zoe Amiboshi asked her about a week ago and she was keeping it a secret from us she's just going to have a small wedding

Tasuki oh well that's cool I guess

( about a month later )

Macy and tasuki are on another date everyones married now and zoe's pregnant with a honey moon baby

Tasuki – thinking ask her dammit come on

Finally

Tasuki – Macy

Macy – yeah

Tasuki – everyones married now and I would like to start a family of my own and uh I was wondering if you would like to be apart of that family

Macy – Tasuki what are you saying

Tasuki – Macy will you marry me

Macy - ..

Tasuki – is your silence a no

Macy shakes her head then kisses him

No dummy of course ill marry you

Tasuki – YES!

Three months later the big day is here


	18. Chapter 18

Macy was in a big white wedding dress her hair curled and pinned up her dress was flowing with pearls and diamonds on the bodice the dress had a long train it was sleeve less and she had white gloves and her veil had a tiara with pink and clear diamonds and lace on the out like of it

And tasuki well he was in a tuxedo

The wedding was held outside it was june 23 the flowers where blooming and it was so pretty Macy walked down the isle they said there vows then headed of to her homey moon

( 9 months later Macy's pregnant)

Macy – honey what do you think it will be a boy or a girl

Tasuki – its going to be a boy and he's gong to be exactly like his father

Macy – oh dear hehe

Tasuki –what's that suppose to mean

Macy – oh nothing well Zoe and Amiboshi had a girl she's so cute

Ow

Tasuki – what's wrong

Macy – ow the babys kickinh like crazy oh dear

Tasuki – what

Macy – my water broke

Tasuki – come on we have to get you to the hospital

13 hours later everyones there Miaka Tamahome Yui Zoe all the seishe Amiboshi

Her mom and borther and dad

And tasuki pacing when they heard a baby cry

They all looked up and a doctor came out

Doctor – congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl

The dad may go see her now

Tasuki ran into the room

He saw his wife and his new little girl she had brown hair like her mother and amber eyes like her father

Macy – Tasuki what do you think of the name Quincee for our little girl

Tasuki – Quincee that would match her perfectly

Macy – I love you

Tasuki – I love you to

Years past and Quincee grew and just like Tasuki Said she was just like her father

THE END


End file.
